


7. Memo to the Hero: No fighting while distracted!

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Coldflash Short Stories [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len and Barry write fic, M/M, group project, mention of art and fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is getting tired of Len not realizing who he is. And to top it off the Rogues are planning a heist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Memo to the Hero: No fighting while distracted!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an awesome and fun collaboration work!  
> Sadly, I didn't have as much head space to write a lot, but it was still enjoyable.  
> Credits for the art goes to Auntie Crimson.  
> Please read the works before this in the collection to have it make sense :)

_ They gazed into each other’s eyes, Ryder getting lost in the deep blue of Len’s stare. The motorcycle was a comforting weight at his back, making sure his knees wouldn’t buckle from the sheer intensity of the feelings Len poured into him. _

 

_ “Ryder…” came Len’s voice in a whisper and he put a hand to Ryder’s cheek. _

 

_ Ryder whimpered, swallowed, and licked his lips, sure the next move would be - _

 

Barry sighed as he posted the new drawing he had just finished, including the beginning of his new one shot it was referring to. 

 

It showed Captain Cold, clad in his signature parka, backing the Flash into a motorcycle. A motorcycle that looked  _ exactly  _ like Len’s. The parka was also open a bit to reveal the leg holster and Barry had spent ages to perfect the slight smirk that grazed Captain Cold’s lips. One of Captain Cold’s hands was tangled with the Flash’s, the other cupping his cheek. The Flash’s eyes were wide behind the mask and one hand was gripping the hood of the parka, as they stared into each other’s eyes, their lips only inches apart.

 

It was one of the more innocent thoughts Barry had about meeting Captain Cold - Len - again. He just really hoped the other recognized his motorcycle and finally got the damn hint.

 

**withcoldontop**

_ Wow, amazing artwork, as always, Nerd! Didn’t know you were interested in motorcycles, what reference did you use? _

 

Barry thunked his head on the table and let out a sound close to a sob. “This idiot is unbelievable,” he whimpered as he realized yet another of his hints had gone totally ignored. This had to have been the 20th or something!

 

He didn’t know what else to do than to just… Tell Len when he saw him next. But that would involve a level of bravery he just couldn’t muster up yet. 

 

Barry sighed and opened his Word document. Maybe if he put some more hints in the next one shot, Len would finally get it.

 

XXXXX

 

It was two days later and Len had  _ still  _ not realized anything. He’d loved Barry’s new one shot, sure, and had teased him about being “too romantic,” as usual, but no words about getting the hint.

 

No, instead Barry was once again engaged in a furious message war about Len trying to convince “Nerd” to draw something more explicit than usual.

 

**withcoldontop**

_ Seriously, Nerd, this one scene I have? Where Ryder is tied up and blindfolded, and can only moan around the dildo in his mouth while Cold is slowly dripping wax onto his ass while fucking him? That would be so hot to see in your style! Come on, you know you want it! _

 

Barry was blushing like mad when he read that. He couldn’t admit to jerking off to that scene…more than once, too. Then again, he had already insinuated that he’d done so when he first commented on it. But that had been before he’d known that Top was Len!

 

**nerdsdoitbetter**

_ No! Also, why would Cold use wax? He is all about the cold puns, wax would more easily fit Heat Wave!  _

 

And shit, now Barry had an image in his head he’d never get rid of. 

 

**withcoldontop**

_ Wow, Nerd, some secret fantasies you’ve been hiding? Thinking about drawing/writing a threesome there?  _

 

“Oh god, no, please no,” Barry whimpered and almost yelled in relief as his phone pinged with a text from Cisco. “Thank god!”

 

**nerdsdoitbetter**

_ No. Just no. Also, I think Heat Wave is more asexual than anything else. Gtg, ttyl.  _

 

Barry thought maybe that last hint, more of a thought, could be enough to finally convince Len. He shut down his laptop and raced to STAR labs.

 

XXXXX

 

"This can't be happening."   
  


"Hm?" Cisco asked through the comms. "What was that, Barry?"   
  
Barry sighed. "Nothing," he answered and frowned. Why did the Rogues have to attack today of all days. They hadn't appeared for weeks but of course that would change now that he’d found out about Len. Len being WithColdOnTop. Len writing ColdFlash fanfiction. Len wanting Barry…

 

Barry shook his head. Len’s stories were about sex and he always pointed out that “Nerd” was too romantic. So Len might be attracted to Barry physically, but he didn’t seem that interested in more than sex. And Barry didn’t do one night stands. No reason to get the wrong idea.

 

He arrived at the museum just as Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider came out the doors. Glider carried a satchel with the stolen art and kept back while Heat Wave and Cold immediately started to fire.

 

“Didn’t think you’d come,” Cold teased as Barry evaded their attacks. “You’re late, Scarlet. Having problem getting into the suit?”

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Barry called back, narrowly avoiding slipping on the patch of ice forming on the street. He heard Lisa laugh and rolled his eyes. Glad he could amuse her.

 

Len didn’t answer immediately and that alone was cause for celebration in Barry’s mind.

 

“Not exactly what I meant, but I didn’t know you had body issues, Flash,” Cold finally called and this time Heat Wave snorted.

 

“You two need to get a room,” he growled and something in Barry’s mind went blank.

 

That was a direct reference to Cold and the Flash flirting. Wasn’t it? Heat Wave thought they needed to be somewhere private. That they should maybe do something as soon as they were in private. Heat Wave wanted them to - 

 

Barry was ripped out of his musing as heat exploded around him. The suit protected his skin, but his lower face, not protected by the mask, screamed in pain, as he was thrown back a few meters, landing on his side on the street.

 

Flames engulfed him for a few seconds longer, as his lower face blistered from the heat coming from his middle where Heat Wave had hit him.

 

Faintly, Barry heard Lisa scream and Mick letting out a loud, “What the fuck I thought he’d evade that!” as footsteps came running toward him. 

 

Blackness pulled him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
